The present invention is directed to an improved venturi device, and more particularly, an improved venturi device that is operative to facilitate the mixture of two or more fluids.
Venturi-type devices are well-known in the art. Generally, such devices comprise fittings or tubular structures, and in particular pipe structures, that are constricted in the middle and flared on both ends. When a fluid, such as a gas or liquid, is passed through the venturi, the fluid's velocity of flow is caused to increase whereas the fluid's pressure is correspondingly caused to decrease. Such devices are used in a variety of applications, and especially in measuring fluid flow or for creating suction as for driving aircraft instruments or drawing fuel into the flow stream of a carburetor.
Along these lines, venturi devices are frequently utilized to mix or combine a second fluid (i.e., a liquid or gas) with a fluid passing through the venturi. In this regard, it is well-known that the constriction point of the venturi creates a vacuum that is operative to draw in a liquid or gas. Exemplary of such devices that rely on this principle include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,349 to Anderson, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,660 to Flanbaum, the teachings of each of which are incorporated by reference.
Despite the well-known principals behind venturi devices, as well as the ability of the same to effectively and selectively facilitate the mixture of two or more fluids, drawbacks currently exist in relation to the inability of such devices to introduce (i.e., draw in) a second fluid to a first fluid passing through the venturi device. In this regard, the velocity of the first or primary fluid passing through the venturi is maximized at the point of tapering, which gives rise to the vacuum enabling the second fluid to be drawn into the fluid flow. However, the venturi's tapered portion, because of its limited size, is operative to reduce the area into which a second fluid can be drawn into the fluid flow. The combined increased speed of the fluid and reduced area can thus preclude the ability of the venturi to draw in a second fluid.
While attempts in the art have been made to facilitate the interaction or mixing between two fluids mixed with one another using a vertical flow effect, such as the fluid mixtures disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,856 to Srinath, incorporated herein by reference, these attempts have failed insofar as those types of devices are designed to introduce a second fluid into a first stream of fluid emitted under pressure at high velocity. By virtue of the effects of high pressure and velocity, the ability to interject a second fluid becomes substantially more difficult and often requires that the second fluid itself be forcibly introduced under pressure.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for an improved venturi apparatus that modifies the desired flow dynamics of the venturi apparatus to consequently improve the ability of a first fluid passing through the venturi to draw in one or more second fluids such that a resultant mixture is produced having substantially greater homogeneity than conventional venturi devices. There is likewise a need in the art for such a venturi apparatus that is of simple construction, low cost to design and capable of being readily deployed in a wide-variety of applications. There is yet further need for such a device that can be readily utilized with a low or high pressurized fluid flow, as well as for facilitating the mixture of any combination of fluid materials, whether liquid with liquid, gas with liquid or gas with gas combinations.